The Uchiha Hospital Battle
by Starfire93
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are enjoying life with their tiny daughter, Sarada. When it comes time for her six month check up, Sasuke's resolve is tested and a glimpse of Sarada's strength is revealed.


**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy!**

—

"I can't believe she's six months old today." Sasuke commented, standing in the doorway of Sarada's bedroom, watching his wife dress their little girl.

"I still can't believe she's here." Sakura smiled, her green eyes soft and loving as baby Sarada flailed her little arms and laughed, happy in the red dress her mother had chosen for her.

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged a glance.

Sasuke smiled softly.

Sakura's cheeks pinkened.

Sarada's birth had been a bit of a surprise to both parents, but each were equally happy to add a child to their little family.

Today was the smallest Uchiha's six month check up.

Having a baby in the house had been a bit of an adjustment, but for now, the family had settled into a routine.

Sakura had taken some time off of work to care for Sarada while she was small.

Sasuke only accepted local missions for now, no more traveling.

Both mother and father turned their eyes to their baby girl, who laughed, looking up at them both as Sakura placed her in her carrier.

Six months…..

Sasuke and Sakura both remembered how small their baby girl had been when she was born.

Now, sometimes Sarada babbled….

Now, she could almost sit up by herself….

Sakura insisted that one day she had seen her crawling….

Time seemed to pass at an alarming speed since her birth.

"Ready?" Sakura asked her husband, picking up the baby carrier.

"Ready." Sasuke said, putting an arm around his wife's shoulder protectively.

After leaving their home, the Uchiha family began to make their way to the hospital.

Six months already…...

Silently, both parents wished that time would slow down.

—

A short while later, the little family sat waiting in an exam room, waiting for the doctor to come in.

Sarada sat on Sakura's lap, looking around the room at the bright wallpaper that was found throughout the children's clinic at the hospital.

Sasuke looked at his daughter with a small smile on his lips.

His eyes were soft as he watched her bounce back and forth on her mother's lap, pointing to a cat on the wallpaper.

Sakura leaned down.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Sakura asked, as if there was a big secret in store.

Sarada turned her tiny head and looked at her mother with adorable, big onyx eyes, huffing as if she would like to communicate.

"That's a cat. Can you say 'cat'?" Sakura asked.

"Gee!" Sarada squealed happily, flailing as best she could, still pointing at the drawing.

"Cat." Sakura tried again.

"Gee!" Sarada pointed triumphantly.

Sasuke chuckled watching them. "Just let her look at it, Sakura."

"Babies don't learn if you don't teach them." Sakura replied as Sarada moved her tiny legs and arms, wanting to touch the wallpaper where the "gee" was.

The male Uchiha was happy with his wife. Sakura was a good woman, a skilled kunoichi, and a loving mother.

Sakura kissed Sarada's tiny head, that was now covered in thick raven-black hair, just like her father's.

Sasuke looked on proudly.

Sarada was a beautiful baby.

With Sakura as her mother and Sasuke as her father, how could she not be?

—-

After another moment, a knock came at the door briefly before it swung open, an older, dark-haired man stepping in. "Good morning, I'll be your physician today! Is this miss Sarada Uchiha?" The man smiled at Sarada.

Sarada cooed at him in response.

And then the exam started.

The doctor checked everything imaginable.

Sakura stood there with him, almost assisting him, answering all of his questions down to the finest detail.

Sasuke just sat in the chair and watched.

He had been at work during Sarada's other check ups.

He didn't realize there were that many things to check on a baby…..

Physical appearance, motor skills, reflexes, cognitive development…..

The list seemed to grow as each item was covered.

Finally, as the visit appeared to be ending, Sakura finished discussing a few things with the doctor while she handed Sarada back to Sasuke.

Sasuke was busy tickling his baby girl's feet and he didn't really pay close attention to what was being said…

"Very well, Mrs. Uchiha, I'll be back in a minute." The doctor nodded and quickly excused himself from the room.

"Is she alright?" Sasuke asked once he left.

"She's fine, she's perfectly healthy and normal. Her development is right on track!" Sakura smiled proudly. "She just needs her polio vaccine."

Sasuke had Sarada laying back against him, rubbing her tiny tummy as she cooed. "So….can we go home now?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke like he had three heads. "No, Sasuke! Are you listening to me?! She needs her polio vaccine!"

Sasuke's onyx orbs widened and what little color was there drained from his pale face. "You mean they're going to do it today?! Right now?!"

Sarada's happy cooing ceased as she heard her parents arguing, sensing the tension in the room rise, feeling her father instinctively grip her tighter.

"Of course they're going to do it today!" Sakura replied, frustrated.

What did her husband think?

Sasuke looked down at Sarada like Sakura had just told him she was going have their baby killed.

Sarada looked up at him and saw the fear in her father's face.

It made the baby uneasy and she began to make a noise between a grunt and a cry.

Why did they have to do this today…

Maybe they should wait a while.

"Ah, here we are, Mrs. Uchiha!" The doctor chirped as he entered the room again with a small silver tray.

Sasuke saw the syringe laying there, on the tray, needle still in cap.

He clutched Sarada to him closely and narrowed his eyes.

Sarada whimpered, looking up at her papa.

She didn't like the look on his face.

Now he looked mad.

Sasuke was mad.

That was an awfully big needle for such a small child….

"Should I hold her?" Sakura asked the doctor as he held the syringe up and flicked it.

"Oh, no. This will just take a second." The doctor replied.

Then, the physician made a huge mistake.

Two sets of Uchiha eyes widened, as he leaned over and pulled Sarada off of Sasuke's lap, out of his arms.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Not only was Sarada taken away from her daddy, but she saw the shock and the horror in Sasuke's eyes and it terrified the baby.

Sarada began to shriek and wail as the strange man held her.

"Give her back!" Sasuke shouted, standing up.

Sarada flailed and kicked with all her tiny might as big, fat tears of panic poured down her face.

"Sarada, darling, it's alright!" Sakura tried to soothe her, rubbing her little feet.

Using his thumb, the doctor picked up the syringe and began to pull off the cap, exposing the silver needle.

As soon as Sarada saw that long, sharp object, she knew something bad was about to happen.

And unfortunately, the Uchihas were a powerful clan.

"SCRRRREEEEEEEE!" Sarada wailed, sending out a bolt of purple electricity from her tiny body that rendered the doctor unconscious and left him falling to the floor.

"No!" Sakura shouted.

"Sarada!" Sasuke gasped.

Both Sakura and Sasuke dove down…...

With one arm each, they broke the doctor's fall and used their free arms to catch something…...

Sasuke caught Sarada.

Sakura caught the syringe, leaving it still sterile.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other.

Sarada whimpered, her tears still pouring.

"Alright, that's enough for one day, let's go home." Sasuke sighed.

"No, Sasuke, hold her." Sakura said, cleaning her whimpering baby girl with an alcohol pad she found in a cabinet.

Sakura was a medical nin, she had given this vaccine plenty of times to children Sarada's age.

It was time.

Her daughter needed this and they weren't leaving without it.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked, holding Sarada tightly as he watched his wife.

"Sasuke, just hold on to her, ok?" Sakura asked as she held Sarada's chubby leg out.

"Sakura, what are you doing?!" Sasuke hissed as Sarada whimpered.

Couldn't they just bring her back another time?!

—

"WWWWAAAAAAHHHHH!"

A few minutes later, after Sakura had gotten help for the unconscious doctor and apologized profusely, Sasuke stood next to his wife, holding his wailing baby girl as they rode the elevator.

It was over.

Sarada had taken her shot, just like a big girl.

Like most children her age, it was not one of her favorite experiences in life so far.

Sasuke scowled over at Sakura, as he rubbed Sarada's tiny back to soothe her.

"She had to have it, Sasuke." Sakura replied calmly.

"She's only a baby." Sasuke muttered.

"And you want her to live to grow up, don't you?" Sakura replied.

Sarada sniffled and wiped her tears eyes with a chubby little hand as Sasuke kissed her cheek.

Eventually on their way home, Sarada quieted down and nestled on Sasuke's shoulder.

Vaccines were quite exhausting and the baby girl quickly fell asleep.

"What do you think that was?" Sakura asked as they made their way in the house, referring to the bolt of purple electricity.

"Who knows." Sasuke shrugged. "She's a Uchiha, Sakura." He whispered as he laid Sarada down in her crib.

Quietly, he tiptoed to the doorway and hugged his wife as they watched their baby sleep.

"Uchihas are powerful." He purred in her ear, nuzzling the pinkette, his hands rubbing her hips.

"Until they watch their children get a shot." Sakura teased, looking up at Sasuke and mimicking the horrified look on his face at the hospital.

Sasuke growled and nipped her pink lips.

Regardless, Sasuke loved his girls, both of them.

His wife was his queen and his daughter was his little princess.

Sasuke couldn't help it, he was a protective father and husband.

It was his duty to protect them both.

It was his honor to love them.


End file.
